Why?
by codywj68
Summary: (One-shot) After suffering a horrible nightmare, as well as being constantly reminded of all the bad memories, Lincoln falls into a state of depression as he believes that his sisters hate him.


**Hey everyone, this is my first Loud House fanfic so if this ends up being bad, I'm sorry. Also, The Loud House is owned by Chris Savino and Nickelodeon, I don't own anything of this show. I do have a lot of ideas for Loud House fanfics that I hope to get off my chest, I just have to find a way to do so. Now without further ado, let's get right into this story (Let's hope I don't screw this up)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Loud House**

This story begins on a night like any other night, Most of the Loud sisters are getting ready for bed, Leni has just finished brushing her hair for the 50th time (like she does every night), and the twins were brushing their teeth. Lincoln, who just got changed into his PJ's, walked out of his room to brush his teeth, at the same time the twins finished up and they walked out of the bathroom. After two minutes, Lincoln walks out of the bathroom and goes into his room, gets tucked in, hugs Bun Bun, lies down and shuts his eyes.

For an hour, Lincoln keeps tossing and turning trying to go to sleep. When he finally does go to sleep, he finds himself not in his bed anymore, nor holding Bun Bun. He opens his eyes to find himself tied to a chair in a dark room with only a TV in front of him. For a few minutes, Lincoln is sitting in the dark room and asks himself, "Where am I? What's going on?" When the TV finally turns on, Lincoln sees something he not only didn't expect, but didn't want to see. What he saw was a video of all the bad things his sisters have done to him over the years. One bad moment was from when his oldest sister Lori threatened to turn Lincoln into a human pretzel then literally kicked him out of her room, then it showed his sisters laughing and making fun of his Ace Savvy costume, then beating him up over a quarter and brutally kicking him out of their rooms, then the girls (sans Lori) barging into his room and Lynn threatening to beat him up, but then it got worse. The video started showing more bad memories but worse than the previous memories like the sisters growling angrily at Lincoln, and later Lori kicking him out of the van, Luna and Luan threatening to hurt Lincoln that one time, and of course, the Sister Fight Protocol incident, and the Bad Luck incident. During this, Lincoln had to sit and painfully watch as he was constantly getting reminded of those bad memories and even started to get tears in his eyes while watching. As soon as the compilation ended, the video faded into a dark screen with letters written in red that said, "Are you sure your sisters love you?" then Lincoln's nightmare finally ended.

The next morning, Lincoln woke up and looked at his clock and it read 9:00 am, Lincoln was relieved that it was just a nightmare, but he couldn't stop thinking about all the bad things he saw, all the bad memories of his sisters and all the bad things they did to him. Lincoln felt tears come out of his eyes as he asked himself, "Do my sisters hate me?" Lincoln did his best to get out of bed and change into his clothes, but he just couldn't shake the feeling of his sisters hating him.

Lincoln went downstairs and into the dining room and sees Lynn eating breakfast, "Hey Stincoln" Lynn greeted, "Morning Lynn." Lincoln said with a low voice. Lincoln walked into the kitchen to get some cereal, then walked into the dining room to eat, while there Lynn finishes her breakfast and heads upstairs, "See ya around bro" Lynn says, Lincoln didn't respond to that in any way, he just kept eating. A minute later, Luna walks in, "Hey bro" she said, "How's it going?" "Good." Lincoln responded. Luna noticed he had a sad tone in his voice. "Are you okay bro?" She asked, "You don't sound like yourself." "I'm fine," Lincoln said, " I just had a nightmare last night so I'm still shaken over that, but I'll be fine." Luna shrugged her shoulders and said, "Okay." then she walked off into the kitchen, Lincoln knew he wasn't fine, and he had no idea why he lied to Luna, but he still kept eating his cereal. A few seconds later, Luna came into the dining room from the kitchen with her bowl of cereal and sat across from Lincoln, Lincoln looked up at Luna and asked "So Luna, how'd you sle-" but before Lincoln could finish, he noticed that Luna was wearing her headphones so she could listen to music, causing her to not hear what Lincoln was saying. Lincoln gave a sad sigh and continued eating his breakfast. A few seconds later, the rest of the sisters, minus Lynn, went into the kitchen to get some breakfast, then went into the dining room to eat. "So what are you guys doing today?" Lori asked, "I'm going to the mall this afternoon to hang out with my friends." says Leni. "I got another birthday party to perform at." says Luan. "I just plan on writing poems." Lucy said. Lucy then realized Lynn wasn't with the family, "Hey, where's Lynn?" she asked. The rest of the girls noticed as well, "Yeah where is she? Have you seen her Lincoln?" Lana asked. All the girls looked at Lincoln, waiting for a response, but all he did was shrug and continued eating. Lori and Leni noticed Lincoln didn't look like himself "Are you okay Lincoln?" Lori asked. "Yeah, you look like something's bothering you." Leni pointed out. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired." Lincoln said, "Are you sure?" Leni then asked. "Yeah, I'm okay" Lincoln said. Lori and Leni looked at each other with concerned faces, but decided not to worry about it too much. The rest of the girls, including Lori, didn't have anything to do. After Lincoln finished his breakfast, he went upstairs to brush his teeth, but before he could enter the bathroom, Lynn shows up from behind. "Beat it Stincoln, I was here first." Lynn said as she shoved Lincoln to the ground. Lincoln stood back up and was about to say something to Lynn through the closed door, but decided to let out a sad sigh and go to his room.

After Lincoln entered his room, he tried playing his video game, but he couldn't stop thinking about all the bad things his sisters have done to him, and all the pain he went through. No matter how many times he tried to play his video game, he just couldn't. After a few minutes, he eventually gave up and decided to watch Arggh instead. Lincoln spent an hour and a half trying to watch Arggh, but he still couldn't pay attention because he couldn't stop thinking about the time one of Luna's fog machines melted Luan's puppet Mr. Coconut's head, after Luan told Lincoln to tell Luna to pay for it, Luna threatened to hurt Lincoln with her fist, thus making him side with her, but then Luan threatened to hurt Lincoln with Mr. Coconuts. All of which happened on the couch Lincoln was sitting on right now. Lincoln didn't feel like watching TV anymore, at the same time, Lola and Lori walked in, "Scram Lincoln, we wanna watch Operation Dessert Storm." Lola demanded. "Whatever" Lincoln said as he sighed and gave the remote to Lola. Lori noticed Lincoln had a sad tone in his voice, "Lincoln, are you sure you're okay? You sound sad" Lori said. "Don't worry I'm fine, I'm just bored." Lincoln said as he went upstairs. Lori knew that Lincoln wasn't bored, he was indeed sad, "Lola I think you've might've been a little harsh on Lincoln." Lori said. "What are you talking about? I just told him to leave." Lola said. "You could've just asked nicely, you probably just hurt his feelings." Lori said. "He'll be fine" Lola responded, "He probably is just bored."

Lincoln went back upstairs in his room and tried his best to read a comic book, but now no matter what, he couldn't stop thinking about that Sister Fight Protocol incident, and how he kept getting kicked out of his own room and treated like the black sheep. All those painful memories just kept coming back no matter what he did, and at that point he just gave up. He felt even more depressed than he did this morning and was even on the verge of tears, he just can't help but think that his sisters probably hate him. Lincoln then decided to write his thoughts down in his diary to hopefully get them out of his head. He wrote,

" _Dear diary,_

 _Why do my sisters hate me so much? What did I ever do to deserve so much pain and suffering from them? Why am I always the main target? Why is it me who deserves so much pain?_

 _Just...why?"_

Some of Lincoln's tears fell from his eyes and into the page of his diary, at this point Lincoln couldn't hold back his tears any longer, so he pushed his diary aside (without closing it) and he leaned his head onto his desk and silently cried to himself. He just couldn't understand why he was the main target for all the physical and emotional abuse from his sisters. "Why is it always me?" he asked himself while crying, " Why do I have to suffer so much pain in this house? Why do the girls hate me?" Lincoln sat there and continued to cry.

Meanwhile, Lori and Lola were still in the living room watching Operation Dessert Storm, after an hour, their show finally ended, "Boy, that was a great episode." Lola said. "You said it," Lori replied, "Well, I'm gonna go call Bobby and see what he's up to." "Okay" Lola said. Lori walks upstairs and goes into her room to talk to Bobby, but then she noticed her phone wasn't on her bed, "That's weird, I could've sworn I left it on my bed" she asked herself in her head. Lori searched all over her room but her phone couldn't be seen anywhere. Then Leni walks into the room with her hands full of bags of clothing, "That was like, the best mall day I've ever had" Leni says to herself out loud, "Oh hey Lori, what are you looking for? "My phone" Lori answered, "I can't find it anywhere, have you seen it?" "No, I've been gone throughout the entire day." Leni answered. Lori groans, "I'm gonna go check downstairs." Lori then leaves the room and heads downstairs to see if her phone was there she then spots Lola still sitting on the couch, "Hey Lola, have you seen my phone?" Lori asked. "No I haven't, sorry" Lola answered. Lori groaned in frustration and continues searching the house.

Back in Lincoln's room, Lincoln is still crying, this time he's lying in his bed while crying into his pillow. His entire day has been filled with nothing sadness and despair and just wanted the day to be over. After 15 minutes of crying, Lincoln suddenly needed to use the bathroom, so he sat up, wiped the tears out of his eyes and got up to go use the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Lori, after checking everywhere in the house, still can't find her phone. She even asked some of the other sisters if they've seen it, but they just said "no". Exhausted, Lori sat next to Lola on the couch, "Ugggh" Lori groaned, "I literally checked everywhere in this house, but I can't find my phone anywhere." "Did you check Lincoln's room?" Lola asked. Lori then realized that was the one place in the house she didn't check, "That's a good idea Lola," Lori said, "Lincoln better not have stolen it, I'm gonna go check right now." Lori runs upstairs and into Lincoln's room, she quickly checks Lincoln's bed and it isn't there, she looks under Lincoln's bed (for whatever reason) and it isn't there, she checks the drawers and the shelves and still nothing, then she checks Lincoln's desk and of course, her phone isn't there, but something sitting on the desk caught Lori's eye, Lincoln's diary, and it was still open. Lori isn't a diary reader like Lola is, but she couldn't help but take a glance at it. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I just skim through it a little" she thought to herself. Lori sat down and read the first thing in Lincoln's diary, but the moment Lori read _"Why do my sisters hate me so much?",_ she was immediately shocked, she couldn't take her eyes off. Lincoln didn't write a whole lot in his diary so it didn't take long for her to finish reading, but as soon as she finished, she felt her heart break. She knew all along that Lincoln wasn't what he said he was, he wasn't fine, he was extremely sad, and just knowing that this was coming from Lincoln, the only boy in the house, the kid who always tries his best to make his sisters happy, now he's sad and thinks all ten of his sisters hate him just made her want to cry. Lori knew that the sisters had to know about this, so she went into her and Leni's room and called out to the girls, "Emergency sisters meeting".

Meanwhile, Lincoln using the bathroom when another bad memory hit him, that time Lincoln walked into the bathroom and found the toilet clogged and his sisters got mad at him for it, thinking that he clogged the toilet. Everything from that day came back to him, from the girls laughing at his Ace Savvy costume, to the clogged toilet, to Lori saying, "Of course we're gonna make fun of you, but only for the rest of your life." All those memories came flooding back to Lincoln's brain, thus making him cry again. "Why do they do this to me?" Lincoln asked himself as he sat down on the toilet, "What did I ever do to them to deserve all of this?" Lincoln continued crying into his hands while using toilet paper to blow his nose. After a minute, Lincoln walks out of the bathroom and heads back into his room.

Back in Lori and Leni's room, the girls (including Luan) are all gathered around while Lori bangs her shoe on the table as if it were a gavel, "I hereby call this sisters meetings to order" said Lori. "What's this meeting about sis?" said Luna. Lori knew that this was gonna be hard to say, but she had to, "It's about Lincoln." she said. "What about him?" asked Luan. "I was in Lincoln's room trying to find my phone earlier, when I found this." Lori said as she held out Lincoln's diary. "We're going to read Lincoln's diary? Isn't that a little too harsh?" Leni asked. "Who cares? I'd love to know some of Lincoln's secrets." Lola said excitedly. "No, this is different Lola," Lori said, "This is a serious thing." "What's so serious about it?" Lola asked. "I think Lincoln might be depressed" Lori said with a sad look. The girls gasped simultaneously, "What do you mean he's depressed?" Lynn asked, "What did he write?" Lori gave a sad sigh and opened the diary, "And I quote" Lori said before reading. After Lori finished reading everything Lincoln wrote, all of the girls felt sad hearing what they heard and some were even crying, "Poor Linky" Leni said while crying. "I had no idea he was feeling this way." Luna said while she was also crying. "Why would he think we hate him?" Lola asked with a broken voice. "Yeah, what did we ever do to him?" Lana asked with tears in her eyes. Then Luan realized something, "Wait, I think I know why Lincoln is feeling this way," she said, "Do you guys remember the Sister Fight Protocol incident?" "Oh yeah, also the bad luck incident" Lynn said. "Not to mention you started that" Lucy said to Lynn, which made Lynn look down with a regretful look, "Then there was the time we laughed and made fun of him for wearing an Ace Savvy costume" Lori said. "There was also that time I changed my appearance and behavior and refused to help out you guys" Lisa said. "Wait, wasn't that Lincoln's fault you did that?" Lola asked. "No," Lisa said, "It was my fault, I was transferred to our eldest brother's fifth grade class, and me being smarter than everyone in the classroom caused them to hate Lincoln, even his friends turned their backs on him, so he requested that I'd tone it down a notch, but instead I went too far and everything I did was blamed on Lincoln." The girls were shocked to hear this. All this time, Lincoln never did anything wrong and he was still treated like an awful person. "Lisa, you should've told us the truth during that time," Lori said with an angry tone, "I kicked Lincoln out of the van in the middle of nowhere, if something were to happen to him that day," Lori didn't want to finish that sentence, knowing that something bad could've happened to Lincoln and he would've never deserved it, Lori had tears in her eyes just thinking about that, "Let's just move on please." Lori said. Luna then remembered something, "Luan, remember the time we threatened our little bro?" she said. "What?" Lori asked. "Yeah I remember." Luan responded."Wait, what happened?" Lori asked. Luna gave a small sighed and said, "Back when you were living in the garage, one of my fog machines melted Luan's puppet's head," "So you admit it." Luan interrupted. "That's not the point." Luna said, "Anyway, I told her that she couldn't prove that." "Yeah?" Lori said. Luan took a turn speaking, "Then I told Lincoln to tell Luna to pay for the damages," "And?" Lori asked, requesting to know more, "Then I threatened him with my fist and told him to think again," Luna said, "Thus making him side with me." "Then I used Mr. Coconut's fists to threaten Lincoln as well, I even said I'd use a baseball bat on him" Luan said. The girls gasped in shock after hearing that,"What were you guys thinking?" Leni asked with an angry tone. Luna and Luan both said nothing, they just looked down in sadness, wishing they had never done that Lincoln. Lori banged her shoe to get everyone's attention, "Girls," Lori sighed, "The point is we hurt Lincoln so badly. All we've been doing to him for the past few months is treating him so terribly that now he feels that we don't love him anymore," she said, Lori started to get tears in her eyes, "But we do love him, don't we?" The girls were all teary eyed at this point, "I still love him." Luan said. "Me too" Lola said. "I never meant to hurt our little bro" Luna said with a voice crack. "Lincoln doesn't deserve to be miserable," Leni cried, "He deserves to be happy." "Yeah, he does so much to make us happy, why can't he be happy?" Lynn said. The girls began crying as they all felt nothing but guilt for what they did to their brother. After a few minutes, Luna began to speak. "Dudes, we need to remind our bro how much we really love him." "Yeah(sniff) and apologize for all the pain we put him through." Lana said. "Actually, I don't think it's gonna be that easy," Lisa doubted, "Most of the things we did to him were unforgivable actions." "So what does that mean?" Lana asked. "It means that judging by how Lincoln feels about us, apologizing is not gonna make the pain he feels go away." Lisa explained. "Well we gotta try, right?" Leni asked, "I don't want Lincoln to go through this forever." "I at least want him to know that we still love him." Lola said. "I think we should go and talk to him." Luan asked. "Yeah, we need to apologize to Lincoln for all the pain we put him through, as well as remind him how much we love him." Lori said. The girls agreed to that and walked out of Lori and Leni's room

The girls made their way to Lincoln's room, they open the door and find Lincoln still crying into his pillow. The moment the girls saw Lincoln, they immediately felt their hearts shatter. Lori walks into the room first, places Lincoln's diary back onto the desk, and rubs Lincoln's back in a circular motion. Lincoln then lifts his head up and looks over his shoulder to find the girls by the door with sad looks on their faces and Lori crouched down by his bed, still rubbing his back. Lincoln then sits up and moves to the edge of his bed, allowing Lori to sit next to him, "(sniff)Why are you guys in here?" Lincoln asked. "Lori told us how you were feeling bro." Luna answered. Lincoln looked at Lori and she gives a small sigh, "Listen, I noticed that you've been acting really sad throughout the day, even though you kept denying it, and I just kept feeling worried for you." she said, "Just a few minutes ago, I was in your room, looking for my phone, when I accidentally read your diary." "You read my diary?" Lincoln asked. "I didn't mean to read everything you wrote, but when I read the part where you asked why we hated you, I just couldn't look away." "Then she told us about it." Lynn said. Lincoln wasn't feeling angry like he normally would've been, instead he just kept looking at his sisters with sad eyes. "How long have you been feeling this way Lincoln?" Luan asked. "Last night," Lincoln answered with a voice crack, "I had a nightmare where I was tied to a chair, and forced to re-watch all the bad things you guys have done to me in the past." Lincoln sniffed, "Ever since I woke up, I kept getting constantly reminded of all those bad memories, and I keep feeling like you guys don't really love me, (sniff) like you guys don't want a brother anymore." Lincoln is once again unable to hold back his tears and starts crying again. "I figured you guys wouldn't have cared if I told you." The girls all started crying once again as they embraced their brother with a group hug, "We're so sorry Lincoln." said Lori. "We didn't mean to make you feel this way" said Lola. "We were dumb to those things to you" said Luan. "We didn't know what we were thinking," Luna said tearfully, "We never wanted to hurt you bro" "We're really sorry Linky," Leni said. "We never should've done those things to you." Lincoln couldn't help but continue crying, thus proving Lisa's point when she said that saying "sorry" wasn't gonna make the pain Lincoln felt go away. "Listen Lincoln," Lori said as she gently lifted his head up at her and wiped the tears off his face, "We love you so much." "(sniff)You do?" Lincoln said. "Of course dude, we may have blindly done terrible things to you in the past, but we never stopped loving you." Luna said. "Yeah, you mean the world to us Lincoln." said Luan. "You're the best brother ever, and we really can't ask for better one." said Lola. "And we promise you from the bottom of our hearts, that we will never hurt you like this again." said Leni. "You guys really mean that?" Lincoln asked. "Of course we do Lincoln," Lori said, "You do so much to make us happy, and we literally can't thank you enough." "Like Lola just said, you're the best brother ever, and we wouldn't trade you for the world." Lana said. "Wincoln" Lily said as she hugged Lincoln's leg. Lincoln finally started to smile while more tears were rolling out of his eyes. "Thanks guys" Lincoln said. The girls embraced Lincoln with another group hug, "I love you guys too." After a few more seconds, the girls separated from the group hug, "And remember bro, nothing in this world is ever gonna change how much we love you." Luna said. "Yeah, even if we do something mean to you again." said Lola. Just then, the kids heard their father shout, "Kids, dinner time."

The kids rushed downstairs to find that they were having pizza dinner. The kids practically jumped up for joy as they rushed to the dinner table. After the kids ate their slices of pizza, it came down to one last slice in the box, "Unfortunately, your mother and I weren't able to get a coupon for another pizza this time," Lynn Sr. said, "so you kids are gonna have to decide who gets the last slice." The girls all looked at each other and smiled as if they were thinking the same thing, "I think Lincoln should get the last slice." Lynn said. "I second that." said Luna. "Me too." said Lana. "Agreed" said Lisa. The girls all nodded their heads in agreement. "Okay, here you go buddy." Lynn Sr. said as he gave Lincoln the last slice before leaving the dining room. "You guys didn't have to do that." Lincoln said. "We know that Lincoln." Lori said, "We wanted too." "Yeah, after all you've done for us, it's the least we can do." said Luan. "Thanks guys, you're the best." The girls smiled at that compliment before leaving the dining room. "(to the viewers)You know, I'm glad to have these girls as my sisters. Even though my sisters may have done bad things to me in the past, they are still the best sisters I can ever ask for, and I'll always love them back."

THE END

 **A/N: Dang, this was a real headache to write. Don't get me wrong I don't hate my fanfic, I'm glad that this idea came to my head nearly two months ago and I'm glad that I finally got it all down, but some of these scenes were really hard to write because there were times where the dialogue didn't make sense, especially when they were trying to set up another scene. Now, this fanfiction may make you guys think that I believe the sisters are abusive, but the main purpose of this was to address the fans who say that. I'm not sure if that was done right just by writing this, but the moral I was trying to teach was that even though the sisters do mean things to their brother from time to time, that doesn't mean they're abusive and that certainly doesn't mean they hate him. Like I said, I don't know if I did this right, so I'm just gonna let you guys be the judge.**


End file.
